


Grey Soul

by LizzaRade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, MewMew, PsychicCloneShipping, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaRade/pseuds/LizzaRade
Summary: There comes a time in life when we feel completely alone; Nothing fills us, hobbies no longer matter, emptiness causes you to finally fall into the abyss. Could the only mew's clones on the planet overcome this ill? There comes a time when they will discover what it means to be alive.





	Grey Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alma Gris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859467) by [LizzaRade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaRade/pseuds/LizzaRade). 



> Work in constant corrections.

_**Prologue...** _

_**Rain...** _

It’s raining. This is strange, it didn’t rain in the spring. But, I was sincere, the noise of the raindrops made a pleasant ambient sound. It increased comfort when it began to emerge the smell of wet soil. I returned to focus on what I was doing. Finding a book in this bookcase was not an easy task, she still did not know how to read fluently, so I could not get there and make her read one of my books, they are... a little dense for her.

Maybe I should try with a children's book, I know she will like it. But I would also have to endure Ai... just thinking about that pumpkin and what she would say about us made me shiver because of the multiple interpretations it can get.

I cannot really complain. It's my fault that Mizu is in such a ... deplorable condition. A divine punishment? Maybe. I was not careful enough with her and the only thing I did in our coexistence was to hurt her.

Among all the books I find one something old, the pages were already somewhat yellowish and their aroma betrayed their antiquity. The cover showed an ekans and a koffing with a group of pokémon. An anthology of stories for children.

I gave it a quick look to make sure. Surely she will like it.

I floated the book to close the box and keep it safe from the rain. Having everything in order I went to the cave where Mizu rested since... that incident. I walked in silence, watching her long purple tail rest on the bed while she watched the gray sky, her amethyst eyes, still somewhat muted and her skin more paler than normal.

I felt my own tail coming down almost touching the ground to see her in that condition. Then I regained my composure and sat on the bed next to her. When she felt the mattress sink, she turned her gaze to me and then to the book she held. I could see a small forced smile on her face, adjusting so that our reading was not uncomfortable.

“A children's book?” she asked looking the cover.

"You cannot read fluid yet, so it's easy to read for you," I replied, watching her shoulders go down followed by a sigh.

“Okay... Mewtwo.”

She took the right end of the book and I left, this made our bodies cling a little, we knew that this was uncomfortable, but we had no choice. We preferred to read it out loud, so that Mizu would get used to reading, and verify that he was indeed learning.

"‘Ekans and Koffing...’" she began to read.

She read one paragraph, and I read the other.

My gaze used to drift into her eyes, observing how there was a complete emptiness in them. Surely that's how she feels in this moment: empty. Her illness made her feel that way, and the way she returns to her normal life is distracting her mind. And as her only company apart from Ai, she did not want to disappoint her and was going to help her.

Her gaze soon crossed with mine, pointing with her finger that it was my turn to read.

She pointed the drawings of the book with her fingers, curious to see how the scene was represented in it. Sometimes I wondered if Mizu was really just a girl in the body of an adult. A smile was drawn on her face without being forced at all that was a significant advance for me.

My partner without warning observed me.

“I liked it...” she talked fiddling with the page. “For some reason... it reminded me of how they are ignored for being a ‘dangerous’ type”.

My fist tightened when I heard her description, I did not like where the conversation was going to end. We were like those pokémon, they saw us as a danger due to our great power, as if we were a time bomb exploding.

Although Mizu does not have that problem so marked unlike me, she escaped from its creators before they instilled teachings, so it could be said that she grew up as a wild pokémon.

Instead, I was raised by a criminal organization, so several things were inculcated into me. But they never taught me to read or write because "it was a pokémon". I learned some things on my own reading was one of them.

They are things that take me away from being a normal pokémon, they were qualities of a human being, but I was far from it. Sometimes I feel that I am none of them.

"Do not think about those things," I heard a female voice, I saw that Mizu was still watching me she had a little frown. “No... It does not matter if you're a human or pokémon... ‘Mewtwo is Mewtwo’”.

“Hey? Were you reading what I was thinking?” I asked, noticing late the tone of voice I used, my tail began to tremble.

Mizu's eyes get bigger and they go back to the book, it was getting altered.

“I'm sorry... I did not want...”

“Don’t worry, do not get upset ... it's not good for you. I am sorry.”

I gave a long sigh when she calmed down a bit, I think I used a very hard tone of voice, by the gods, I need to control that, Mizu was now very fragile due to her condition. The least she need is for a social misfit like me to treat her like that.

Everything would be easier if it were not because I ruined her life, it is because of me that Mizu has depression and this is so delicate. And now I was going to repair all that damage.


End file.
